romanticrelationshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Richie X Gloria
Richie and Gloria are boyfriend and girlfriend in the Harvey Comics Richie Rich. Richie has a crush on Gloria. Those feelings are returned, but she does not tolerate receiving expensive gifts from him. Facts * In the comic story "First Date", Gloria at first does not seem to mind the gifts he offers her, but Gloria also points out to her father that she likes Richie because he's good-hearted, not because he's excessively rich. It is unknown what happened after the story, it could be presumed that Gloria told Richie that she appreciates his kindness but he shouldn't spend a lot of money on her. It could also be presumed that most of the gifts Richie bought for Gloria were sent back, including the elephant. * In "Gifts for Gloria", it is officialy first revealed that Gloria does not want Richie to spend a lot of money on her. The reason why is unknown, possibly for the following reasons: ** She doesn't want to look like a golddigger. ** She is concern for Richie, despite him being extremely wealthy. ** She is not interested in anything wealthy. * Because Richie is so incredibly wealthy and his love for Gloria, he has a bad habit on spending a lot of money on her, much to her dismay. Despite this, Gloria never ends her relationship with Richie (she did once warn him that she will if he keeps this up). * In the comic story "Most Precious", Richie and Gloria swap roles. However, Richie is more poorer than Gloria, as evidence of him and his family living in a shabby home and wearing torn up clothing. Gloria on the other hand, is more extravagant than Richie and is unafraid to show him her rich stuff. * In "Man of Money", Gloria imagines what is like to be married to Richie, thus that there is going to be money and riches everywhere, much to her annoyance. This, however, may not happen. * In "Poor Showing", Richie decides not to spend money on Gloria for her sake. Unknown to him, Gloria already told her cousin June (who is unaware that she does not like Richie to spend a lot of money on her) that he is a very generous boy. * In "Protective Gloria", she has a defensive side. While Richie pretends to be a robot to look after Gloria, she is the one looking after him, getting angry at those making fun of him or threatening him. Similarities * Both are good-hearted. * Both have love rivals, who are antagonists of the series. Mayda has a crush on Richie and Reggie (but not often shown) has a crush Gloria. Neither of those feelings are returned. * Both do not want to see show offs or hear bragging from others. Richie also does this but this was mostly unintentional. * Both enjoy helping others. * Both have also imagined their married life. * While Gloria never wants any expensive gifts, Richie didn't like accepting them sometimes despite being rich, possibly finding them boring. Differences * Richie's family is super rich and Gloria's family has standard incomes. * Gloria prefers common things, but there are times she enjoys Richie's play things. Trivia * Richie and Gloria are similar to Nobita and Shizuka in many ways: ** Both female characters usually get mad at the protagonists who have a crush on them for their bad habits, whether or not it was intentional. Gloria gets mad at Richie for unnecessarily spending a lot of money on her, which can be an irresponsible thing to do, and Shizuka gets mad at Nobita for peeking at her while she was bathing, which is unacceptable. ** Both couples are kids. ** Both female characters like the male characters for who they are. ** Both male characters are protagonists. However, they happen to be opposites. While Nobita is usually unlucky, Richie is usually lucky. * In the 1994 live-action film, Gloria did not like Richie at first, believing him to be a spoiled rich kid. Later on, she grew to like him while getting to know him better. Her last name was Pazinski instead of Glad. Category:Child Love Category:Mutual Category:Cartoon Category:Article stubs